Outdoors Combat Fighting (General)
Explosives: Anti Vehicle Grenade or C-4 :: Right now I would go with the C-4, you only receive one AVG. Anti Vehicle Grenades are great when you don't wish to leave your area of cover, while C-4's will require you to place yourself in direct fire, but a successful run will cause more harm to the enemy, especially if you take down the vehicle. :: Also C-4's work great against MAX units, one will take them down. *Suit Modification: Munitions Pouch or Ammunition Belt :: As the only class that can carry/use the rocket launcher, having the max number allowed rockets will only help your cause. Especially helpful if there are no engineers around to drop you an ammo pack. :: On average it takes about five rockets to take out a vehicle when hitting it from the front without reinforced armor. So try to wait before revealing your position, and try to hit vehicles from the rear. :: Use the Ammunition Belt to give yourself 200 more rounds if you're facing against a large infantry push. *Nanite Mesh Generators (special ability, default key is "F"): #Heavy NMG: This will be a good choice to keep you active in battle longer. Being able to take more punish will help when you can fire two rockets under fire versus one. #Adrenaline Shield: While this is active, when you kill an enemy your shield will automatically refill depending on what rank you have unlocked (1 - 5%, 2 - 7.5%, 3 - 12.5%, 4 - 18%, 5 - 25%). *Light Machine Gun: TMG-50 (Designed with distance and accuracy in mind, the TMG-50's manageable recoil allows it to outperform other LMGs at long range) **Ammo - High Velocity Ammunition or default ammo :: - Thanks to the gun's own advantages for long range action, having the default ammo can be just as helpful as the High Velocity Ammunition. *Barrel Attachments - Suppressor or Flash Suppressor :: - Outside combat, you want to try and stay hidden and under cover. Especially if there are vehicles around. Using these will help ensure they don't see you on the mini-map, or at night. *Optics - 3.4x or 4x variants, user preference :: - While the 2x scopes are nice and easy to get used to, for these longer range engagements you'll be better off putting a 3.4x or 4x scope on your weapon. The added zoom will allow you make out ground infantry better and allow you to spot them for your comrades. *Rail - Any attachment :: Any attachment will do for these types of engagements. If you plan on getting into any short range battles outside, the Forward Grip is your best bet. :: If you outnumber the enemy forces having the Flashlight will help for finding any resistance that will try to use the cover of night to take you down. *Pistol :: - Personally I enjoy using the Laser Sight, but really any of the attachments will do. The pistol is your 'oh no' moment. Swap quickly and unleash some hell. Don't forget to use your special ability if you haven't yet! Category:Loadout Category:Heavy Assault